


beginnings

by snottygrrl



Series: ghost series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 100quills, Community: hd100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-25
Updated: 2008-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after all these years, Draco tells Harry what really happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt set:** 100.2  
>  **prompt:** #29 years  
>  **warnings:** er, none really.  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/profile)[**100quills**](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/) and [](http://community.livejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://community.livejournal.com/hd100/) (the flashback challenge: beginning). This takes place right after _[ghost in the attic (the confession: i must have loved you remix)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/131283)_.

The first thing Draco notices is a large pensieve.

Harry's staring at it. "You died," he says, his voice an odd mixture of accusation and wonder.

"That was Vince," responds Draco. "Polyjuiced. I was -" he pauses, takes a breath, continues. " _I_ was delivering that map to Lupin."

Harry starts, eyes going wide.

Draco's imagined this moment repeatedly over the years. Pictured telling Harry and Harry finally knowing he's indebted to a Malfoy. Only he never realised that after all this time there can be no feeling of triumph. That all that's left is the fragile hope of a new beginning.


End file.
